The Nanny
by Miss Weird
Summary: When Snape’s brother and his wife are murdered, Snape becomes the legal guardian of their three kids. But when he has to go away for the beginning of Hogwarts’ new school year he must hire a nanny.
1. CHAPTER 1

**The Nanny**

**Author's note: **_I'm hopefully going to make this a Snape/Hermione relationship, if not make them friends. If it does happen to have romance in the future, it well be slow going, so bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Snape's brother and his wife are murdered, Snape becomes the legal guardian of three kids. But when he has to go away for the beginning of Hogwarts' new school year he must hire a nanny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making money off this; it's just for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Oh the agony! Severus Snape couldn't count the number of useless nannies he had interviewed, and all in that very day! Dunderheads! All of them! Only one seemed close enough to be qualified for the job, based mainly on his opinion. And he would have to choose Miss Pillared; he was to leave the very next night for Hogwarts.

How his brother managed to get himself killed was beyond him. That fool was always getting himself into trouble. He was stupid, and naïve. How could he just stand back and let his wife be killed and soon after, himself. As though he were in some kind of trance. Whoever it was that killed his brother and sister-in-law hadn't found their kids, though he couldn't decide if that were a nuisance or no.

There was a knock that the door stopping his train of thought. He stood from his place in the sitting room off the main entrance of the ground floor. He opened the door to find a well-groomed girl who looked about twenty-five. She was wearing a black dress suit. The skirt stopped just below her knees. She was wearing high-heels, which seemed to make her taller.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm here for the nanny interview."

"Yes, very well. Please, come in."

He showed her to the sitting room, and order some much-needed tea.

"How old are the children?" she asked.

"I was under the impression I was the one giving the interview."

"Yes well if you do happen to hire me, I would like to know what exactly I'm getting myself into."

"Mmm… do you have a résumé?"

She looked through her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He took it and skimmed it out loud.

"Professor Hermione Granger…" he paused, realizing who it was that he was sitting before. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"You're a nanny now?"

"Yes."

"You have a teaching degree from Oxford University, the wizarding section I presume?

"Yes."

"I also see you've worked with another family before. The Ashford's, how long were you with tem?

"For about five years."

"Then what happened?"

"The kids grew up. They are now attending Beauxbatons."

"Mmm…What did you teach the children?"

"Basics, general math, reading, writing, music."

"What was your wage?"

"They didn't pay me, I didn't want them to."

He raised an eyebrow. Then narrowed his eyes.

"Why, Miss Granger?"

"Because I did it for fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, it's not as if I need the money I'm quite content." He gave her a questioning glance, so she continued, "I love to teach."

"Well I find it unacceptable to not pay an employee. How is three thousand galleons a month?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke first.

"Then it's settled. How early can you come tomorrow?"

She signed, "Before noon,"

"Good. I will expect you at let's say eleven?" she nodded, "Good. I will show you around then, and introduce you to the children."

He stood, as did she, then showed her out. He watched as she walked out of site.

* * *

Hermione Granger now sat at her table gazing on the surface. It had been a short meeting, and somehow he still had the power over her he had when she was his student. Silencing her with his looks, and words. She was now replaying the happenings of the day in her head, wondering what it was that made her go to Snape Manor in the first place. 

She couldn't believe that five years with the Ashford's were over. She had known when she got the job that they wouldn't need her after all their children had all turned eleven. Now she was sitting in her house looking through the Daily Prophet. She was bored and nothing seemed to spark an interest.

Hermione didn't want some job that would continue to bore her, nor did she need one. She had everything she ever wanted, or needed. She was quite content. In her last two years at Oxford, she had made a huge discovery, a break through even. She had constructed a potion that would undo the damage of the Cruciatus Curse.

The wizarding community had given her more money then she would ever need, or want. Now that she was free to do any job she wanted, she had chose to nanny. She couldn't have any children herself, she had found out the hard way. Though that's a whole other story.

She flipped back to the front page. The headline news was as sad, as the many people who died in the final war. Two people had been killed by left over Death Eaters, ones who hadn't been caught. Their three children now lived with their only other relative, their uncle, who was also her old Professor.

An owl flew though the window and landed in front of her. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and began to read. It was from her agency, there was a new job opening for a nanny, which just happened to be at Snape Manor. She was scheduled to go at two forty-five. She looked at her watch; it was a little after one.

She got up from the table and walked into her room. Looking through her closet she found her black dress suit, and the matching shoes. She set them out on the bed, then walked into her bathroom. She washed up and added touches of makeup. It was now two thirty. She got dressed and once outside apparated to Snape Manor.

Snape Manor was a large building, one much like Hogwarts in many ways. She walked down the path and up the stairs to the main doors. She knocked, and waited for an answer.

When he opened the door, he paused, glancing over her. He mentioned her inside and served her tea. They had talked a little but she was soon out the door. He had been shocked to find it was her, his ever-annoying student. But he had given her the job.

She was expected at eleven sharp and she would go, if not for her old Professor than for the children. She went to bed that night thinking of what a day tomorrow would turn out to be.

* * *

She woke early in the morning so she could pack. She spelled everything she would need into an endless bag. It was ten thirty when she was finished, so she got dressed and apparated to Snape Manor once again. 

She walked the familiar path and up the steps. She again knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He opened the door to let her in. when she walked into the entrance hall she saw three children standing side by side. She smiled slightly at them then turned to Snape.

"The oldest it Timothy, then Marie, and the youngest is Constance."

She smiled to them.

He then turned to the kids and said, "You are to call her Nanny Granger, is this clear?" the children nodded their little heads. "Timothy is ten. Marie is six. And Constance is five."

Timothy had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was about the size he should be for an eight year old. Marie also had brown hair and eyes. Constance on the other hand had light brown hair, almost as if it had been blond when she was younger. Her eyes were a striking blue, and Hermione knew one day, every guy she'd met would fall for her, and fall hard.

"Come along Miss Granger, I'll show you around."

He turned then and pointed to a door next to the sitting room she was lead into the other day. "That is my office, do not go in there."

She nodded.

Going clockwise he pointed to the rooms he indicated. The second was a bathroom, then the dining room, and then the kitchen.

"There are three house-elves. Olive is the head-elf. The other two are Ainon, and Irima. Ainon, and Irima clean, and Olive cooks. Should you need anything all you have to do is snap you fingers, and one will come. If you're looking for a particular elf, just say their given name. Is that easy for you to understand, Miss Granger?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

She nodded, not trusting her mouth for the right words. He walked up the stairs and stopped on the second landing.

"That hall will take you to the library, where you will teach the children. I went ahead and fixed a timetable for you." He handed her the piece of paper, "You are free to read any volumes you may choose," he said knowing she would ask latter.

But Hermione wasn't paying attention. They were to wake at nine, and eat breakfast at nine-thirty. They then had thirty minutes to eat and head to the library, where she would teach the two oldest math equations. They would stop at eleven-thirty to eat lunch, again only thirty minuets. Then it was back up to the library, where then they would learn to read and write, or to improve their already learned skills in that particular subject. They would stop at one-thirty, and the kids would then learn to play a musical instrument. At two they would sit and color, for thirty minutes. When two-thirty would roll around they would they could either choose from the list above, or sit in the library reading. At five-thirty they would eat dinner and after they were left to their own devices, as long as it was educational. There was no playtime she noticed. Didn't all children need time to play?

"Miss Granger? Are you paying attention?"

"Sir, don't the children ever get to play."

"They don't need to play."

She began to protest, but was cut off.

"Miss Granger I'm not paying you to watch them _play_, I'm paying you to teach them the things they will need to know when they attend Hogwarts."

"Yes, Sir I understand that, but all work and no play makes for a very dull day."

"And dull is what I want."

"Just an hour even?"

"No, Miss Granger, not even an hour,"

"Professor, lets look at this from you point of view, shall we." She paused hoping he wouldn't interrupt, he didn't. "You teach potions, and have been since before I was in school. When you teach the first years, how mush time does it take them to start to wonder about other things?"

"Fine," he glared, "One hour, after lunch, and not another minute. Is that clear Miss Granger?"

"Perfectly, Sir."

"Good now can we go ahead?"

She nodded. He showed her where she would be staying, it was the room across from Constance' and Marie's. Timothy's room was next to theirs, and Snape's room (when he stayed there), was down the hall. All of them on the third floor. The forth floor was completely off limits, no one had been on that floor for many years. There was no need to.

She didn't know how she felt about that. Sleeping so near her old potions professor. The very same one who had tormented her through her Hogwarts years.

Snape was due to leave at five, two hours before the Hogwarts express was due to arrive in Hogsmeade station.

She watched him go, and after eating with the children, and later making sure they were all asleep, she started to unpack, and fill her rooms to make them a little more homey.

All the furniture was made of fine oak; it was old, and craved out. It was exquisite. Her large four-poster bed was soft to the feel, one she wouldn't mind sleeping in. There was a bathroom off the side of her room, next to her closet. The mirror was magical, something she wasn't looking forward to. When she finished filling out her bookshelves, which were next to her desk on the opposite side of the bedroom, she got ready for bed. She took a much-needed shower and got dressed in her pajamas.

There was a knock at her door, just as she was pulling the covers from their position. She went to open it and found Constance standing by the door. There were tears running down her tried face. Hermione went to her and picked her up.

"Shh… Why are you crying?" Hermione asked gently, holding Constance, and rubbing her small back.

Constance sniffled, but said nothing in response.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded against Hermione's shoulder, still not saying anything. So in hopes that the little girl would fall asleep and not wake again that night, Hermione began to sing:

_I've spent so much time throwing rocks at your window  
That I never even knocked on the front door _

I walk by statues never even made one chip  
but if i could leave a mark on the monument of the heart  
I just might lay myself down for a little more than I had the last day

Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves  
These days have come and gone  
But this time is sweeter than honey

When she finished, the girl was indeed asleep. Hermione stood and took the girl to her room. She tucked her in, and although the girl was already asleep she said goodnight. She closed the door, very ready to just curl up in her bad and not wake till she had to. Though that dream was short lived.

"Professor." She said in a tired greeting.

"Miss Granger. The children are asleep?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm here to make sure they weren't to much trouble."

"No, not all."

"Good. Well goodnight Miss Granger." He said turning around.

Once he was out of sight, Hermione went back into her room. She lay in her bed wondering why he had come. He didn't seem to like his nieces and nephew, much. Though she supposed maybe he did, she didn't really know him after all. She was hoping against all odds, that he hadn't heard her singing; she was afraid she'd never live that down, should that accidentally get to the ears of her old head of house.

* * *

Snape had come by to check in, hoping all were asleep. He had walked up the stairs, only to find that Granger girl comforting his youngest niece. He was glad she had, for he wouldn't have known what to do. He was going to say something but stopped when he heard her begin to sing. It was beautiful, nothing he would have expected. When she had come back from putting Constance to bed, he realized she was in her nightclothes. Her pajamas, he noticed, were made of silk, and the color was black, again not what he expected. _Maybe red, but black?_ He talked with her briefly then said goodnight. He was now back at Hogwarts, sitting by the fire in his privet chambers. He set the glass half-filled with fire-whisky, down on the table and went to bed. 

**To be continued...**

_Just to say,_

_Amy Lee, the lead singer in Evanescence, wrote the song Hermione sang to Constance. It's called 'So Close' incase anyone was wondering. Hoped you liked it so far, please review and tell me what you think._

_Miss weird_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**The Nanny**

**Author's note: **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy. :) _

_**I changed the ages of the children, because what I want to happen would sound weird, and none-believable, so Timothy is now ten, Marie is now six, and Constance is now five. Just keep that in mind.** _

**Summary:** When Snape's brother and his wife are murdered, Snape becomes the legal guardian of three kids. But when he has to go away for the beginning of Hogwarts' new school year, he must hire a nanny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making money off this; it's just for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three months had passed, and Hermione's first day went by without a hitch. The children were polite and always in good behavior. Though at first they seemed a bit shy she soon had them laughing and playing as all children should.

It was now a few days before Christmas, and Snape was soon to arrive. It had taken both Hermione and her old Headmaster to urge Snape into visiting his nieces and nephew. Though she suspected a third party was involved. She soon found out that she suspected right, as Mrs. Malfoy walked through the door of Snape Manor, shortly followed by Snape himself. The moment Mrs. Malfoy saw Hermione she knew it was going to be sweet Christmas.

Mrs. Malfoy set her bags down next to Snapes and as he was about to summon a house-elf she placed her hand on his arm and said in a quit tone, so that only he could hear.

"Severus, do let Miss Granger take them up. I'm just dying to have a look around this place."

Her tone was sly, but he didn't buy it, he was a Slytherin as well, you know. Instead he said, so all could hear, "Miss Granger is a nanny, not a house-maid."

Hermione smirked as they turned their backs to head up stairs.

"Shouldn't those children be in the library? Learning?" Snape asked in a sharp tone.

"Its twelve- thirty Sir, their play-time."

"Mmm…"

**

* * *

**

The afternoon went well; with only one interruption, which came for the hall in front of the library, as Mrs. Malfoy and her old professor, walked by. Hermione and the children had all sat down and were waiting for Snape and Mrs. Malfoy to arrive. There was an intake of breath as they entered, and Hermione sighed soon after.

"Severus," Mrs. Malfoy purred, "Do you usually allow servants to sit among you at the dinner table? Shouldn't Miss Granger be serving us our food?"

"But, Nanny Granger always sits with us at dinner." The young boy said defending her.

"_Timothy_," Hermione said in a scolding tone.

"I do believe Timothy is correct, Narcissa. Miss Granger will sit at the table."

"No really it's not a problem, I can stand." She said doing so.

"But Severus, it's just not right to have _muggle-borns_ sitting at a table with pure-bloods," Mrs. Malfoy said, saying the words muggle-borns with much disgust as possible.

"But Uncle Severus…" the kids started, but couldn't finish, for their uncle had interrupted them.

"Enough!" Snape said quieting all. "Sit," he ordered Hermione.

She sat down on his command and didn't say a word.

"This is my house," Snape started looking at each in time, "And you will follow my rules."

"Yes, but, Severus…" Mrs. Malfoy started.

"This includes, Narcissa, Miss Granger sitting at the table with my family, myself, and my _guest_."

Dinner went by in an awkward silence. The only sounds being made were the clicks and clatter of silverware hitting the plates as they ate. The awkwardness slowly lifted as desert was served. The children began asking questions about Hogwarts, as they ate their ice cream in delight. And Snape tried to answer them, though clearly trying to hide his annoyance as they pestered on. When the children had finished what seemed to be their endless line of questions, Hermione had gathered them and ushered them up the stairs, so they could get ready for bed.

"I don't think Mrs. Malfoy likes you too much." Timothy said while brushing his teeth.

"Oh? And what gave you that idea?" Hermione replied adding soup to Marie's hair.

"I don't know."

"She seems kind of snobby." Marie said her eyes closed tight.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. Head back."

Marie tilted her head as Hermione poured water through her hair.

"But it's true!" Constance said looking up as she paused form playing with her rubber duck.

"Now you don't really know that do you? I'm sure she's a very nice lady… if not a bit rude at times. Now you three had better be nice to her."

"Oh come off it!" Timothy said his moth full of toothpaste.

"Timothy!" Hermione scolded.

Hermione put the three children to bed after telling them a quick story. She quietly shut the door of Constance and Marie's room. She began to walk down the corridor, when Mrs. Malfoy asked Hermione to enter her room. The door had been opened, as if waiting for her. Hermione entered shyly, not sure of how to act.

"Would you be so kind as to brush out my hair?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a gleam in her eyes that Hermione wouldn't quite place.

"I'm actually quite tired. Could you call a house-elf?" Hermione replied politely.

"That just won't simply do. I much prefer human hands to that of an elf; stubby little fingers." She said in after thought, while lifting her hand and waving her fingers about.

Hermione nodded, and picked up the brush and began to run it through Mrs. Malfoy's hair.

"It's to bad dear… to bad…"

Hermione paused her movements, then began again as she asked, "What's to bad?"

"You, my dear. It's too bad you're not a pureblood. With you're talent and everything."

Hermione pressed her lips together. She didn't want to provoke her; she didn't need that.

"Now braid it, dear." Mrs. Malfoy said, as Hermione was about to set the brush down.

Hermione signed but did as she was asked. She half ignored what Mrs. Malfoy was saying as she braided her hair. _Right, left, middle. Right, left, middle._ Hermione was too tried to do this right now, but did it anyway.

"Would you put this away, dear?"

"Huh? Oh, sure… where?"

"In the jewelry box, on the dresser. Near the far wall." Mrs. Malfoy said standing up. She walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. When she came out Hermione was standing by the door waiting. "Oh, you can go now dear."

Hermione left as soon, but as politely as she could. She sat down once in her room. _That woman! Stubby little fingers! Ha! She could've done it herself. Why didn't I just say no. She didn't even say thank you! Hah and what was with calling me dear. She's up to something. I know it. _

She got ready for bed than, still thinking about what Mrs. Malfoy might be up to. She shook her head one last time, trying to get ride of those thoughts, before she went to bed.

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat up in bed. She heard something. _Knock. Knock. _There it was again.

"_Miss Granger…_" someone said from behind the door.

Hermione looked at the clock, and signed. _Who would call for me at this hour?_ She shook her head as she stood up. She crossed the room and opened the door.

"Professor Snape?"

"Get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"I need your help."

"Help? My help at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Yes, Miss Granger your help. Now get ready. And wear warm clothes."

Hermione closed the door, on Snape. _What in the world was he thinking? Either he had finally lost it or… I don't know what else would make him wake someone in the middle, and mind you **it is** the middle, of the night! _She shook head, for what felt like the millionth time since Snape had arrived yesterday. Hermione walked into the bathroom, and started the water. If she was going to have to be awake this early in the morning, than she would need a shower to _really_ wake her up. When she was done, she dried herself off and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a dark red shirt. She got dressed, and grabbed her heaviest, black, cloak and put it on. She went over to her closet and grabbed her black boots, and pulled them on. She looked into the mirror as she put her matching red hat on. _Now if only I could find my gloves…_When she couldn't find her gloves she gave up and went down stairs, where Snape was waiting.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" she said as she pushed aside a few things on a table near by.

"What are you doing? We have to go."

"I'm looking for my gloves." She replied still looking. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have time for this." He said mostly to himself. He walked over to Hermione and handed her his gloves.

"Won't your hands be cold?"

"Yes, but we need to be going."

"Oh. You still haven't answered my question."

"You'll see." He said walking to the door.

Hermione signed, but followed him out the door. She quickly caught up, and matched his pace as he kept on.

"You know, you could slow down. It's not as if we're in a race." She paused. "Are we?"

"No, Miss Granger we are not." He said slowing his pace.

"Thank you."

A minute passed.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"If I had wanted you to know than I would have told you already." He said not looking at her.

"But…huh."

Snape turned to find Hermione on the ground. She had fallen. He helped her up, but then slipped on the same patched of ice Hermione had fallen on. He now lay on top of Hermione. They looked into each other eyes, and stayed like that till Snape realized what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked, still on top of her.

"I can't fill my legs." She replied still looking up at him.

His eyes widened, then narrowed as he realized she was teasing. He got up, then helped Hermione up, making sure not to fall this time. They continued on, and stopped at the end of the path. There was a car waiting for them. And they got in. Hermione sat and listened to Snape as he told the driver where to go. _Diagon Alley? But nothing there is opened. _She thought, though voiced her concern.

"I called in a favor." Was her reply.

"A favor?"

"Yes."

The drive was quiet, which let Hermione's mind wonder. _What was he up to?_

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Malfoy stood in front of her window, looking out. She saw the happings that had gone on between Snape and Hermione. Do I even have to tell you she wasn't happy about it? Something had to done. What, she didn't know, but it had to happen fast, it had to happen now.

**

* * *

**

The car stopped in front of the Leaky Caldron, and Snape stepped out, then preceded to help Hermione. They walked into the pub, side by side. It was empty inside, all except Tom, the bar tender. He greeted them as they came in, then ushered them into the back, where he winked at Snape, and left them. Snape opened the mysterious wall that led millions of wizards and witches into Diagon Alley every year. Hermione followed her old professor into the main street of the Alley. He took her to shop that had the appearance of being closed. She watched as he knocked and greeted the woman who had opened the door. That said woman ushered them inside, where it was warm, and very welcoming. Hermione looked around. There were thousands of toys. She finally understood.

"I don't know what to get them for Christmas. I was hoping you could help me out." He said not making eye contact with her.

Hermione nodded, then said, "Well one child first. Timothy. He likes to fly, though I think he's too young. He also likes dragons, but you can't really give him a pet dragon." Hermione paused, biting her lower lip in thought. "What did you want when you were ten?"

Snape looked at her in shock, "When I was ten?" she nodded. "I think I wanted a potions set."

Hermione laughed. "Did you know what you wanted to be when you were ten?"

"I think so…"

"Well, if Constance was old enough I'd tell you to get that for her."

He gave her a questioning look.

"She likes to mix soup in the tub. I always ask her what she's doing, she says making potions. I think she admires you." Hermione said a slight smile on her lips.

"They have one. A potions set I mean. Your really just mixing water and color dye. It does poof every once in awhile. Do you think she'll like it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes I think she would. Constance also like ducks."

"Well, we'll get her a stuffed animal too."

"You're getting the hang of this."

**

* * *

**

They had arrived at five, and now at six forty-five, they were done. They stopped as they passed through the Leaky Caldron to eat an early breakfast. All packages were safely stored in Snape's pocket for the ride home. They had not been wrapped, so before they went back to Snape Manor, Hermione had the driver stop at a muggle store so they could buy the wrapping paper she was sure they would need. They arrived back at the house at eight. The children had not been up long, and were in fact still in their nightclothes. Hermione whispered to Snape to put the presents in his office, while she took the children up stairs and got them ready for the day. They would wrap them latter. True to her word Hermione took them up stairs, and dressed them in warm clothes. They came down thirty minutes later. The children had asked their uncle if he wanted to come out side with them.

"What for?" Snape asked looking down at the children.

"So we can make a snowman." Timothy said a smile on his face.

"It's too hard for us to the head on top. It's too heavy!" Marie said, pouting just a little.

"Well, why don't you have Miss Granger, Put the head on with magic."

"We can't do that!" Constance said, looking up at her uncle.

"And why's that?"

"Because then the snowman will come to life and try to eat us!" Timothy said grabbing his uncle's hand. "Will you please come outside with us?"

"Shouldn't they be in the library?" He asked.

"It's Christmas Eve."Hermione replied.

"Well?" The children asked, impatience in their voice.

"Yes fine." Snape said finally giving in. The children's faces lit up as they raced out into the cold air.

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she followed the children out side.

"Upstairs, I presume."

"You don't think she'll want to join us?"

"If she does, then she can come down stairs."

Hermione watched from the sidelines as the children made their snowman, and tried to get their uncle to join in. When the snowman was finished, and the last piece in place, Snape spoke quietly to the children. Hermione couldn't figure out what he was doing. Not until, he turned around, a look on his face that Hermione couldn't quite place. She didn't notice however that the children where hiding something behind their backs, little smiles on the faces.

"What are you up to?" She asked when they came nearer.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Nothing? Are you quite sur… Huh." Hermione turned around a look of shock on her face. She found Timothy smiling. "You through a snow…" She turned around the other way. "Marie…" She looked at Constance, now waiting, "Do you have one for me as well?" She shook her head no. "You told them to do that."

"Did I now?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead she gave them a wicked look that clearly meant war.

**

* * *

**

"I hope Severus is having a nice Christmas."

"I do as well. And now with his nieces and nephew. I hope their having a nice one as well." The woman paused, "Maybe we should go and visit them today."

"You know, Minerva, I think that's a wonderful idea."

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore, and his wife Minerva, were walking down the path that would led them to Snape Manor. What they saw surprised them. They looked at each other, and continued to walk.

"Severus, I didn't know you liked to play in the snow," Dumbledore said as he walked up to him.

Snape turned, and dropped the snowball he had in his hand. "I don't usually." He replied.

"Hermione Granger." Minerva said, as she hugged the other woman.

"Minerva," she replied. "How goes it?"

"Quite well. And you dear."

"Much the same." Hermione said smiling. "It's been to long."

"Much too long." Albus said, then pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit, Albus. It's a surprise, but a nice one." Snape said, looking back at the children, "I don't believe you know my nieces and nephew. Timothy, is the oldest," he said placing his hand behind Timothy's head. "Marie, and Constance."

"Hello," the children said together.

"Hello," Dumbledore and Minerva said in greeting.

"Perhaps we should go inside? It's getting a bit chilly." Hermione said looking over to Snape.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Snape replied, ushering his guests inside, to the warmth.

Snape asked one of the elves to make some hot chocolate for the children, and tea for the adults. While Hermione took the children up to their rooms so they could get changed into dry clothes. Pleasant conversation lasted till diner, where then Snape invited the others to stay. There was no word from Mrs. Malfoy all day, until diner, when she came down to eat. She wasn't shocked to see the Headmaster, and his wife, in fact she seemed quite happy to see them. She made no attempts to have Hermione leave, but rather ignored her presences all throughout dinner. Dinner went by, and soon desert as well. Hermione put he kids to bed a little late. It was Christmas Eve after all, what child doesn't pester their parents to stay up just a little later? Hermione then rejoined the others in the sitting room, where they had retired after dinner. Dumbledore and Minerva soon left afterwards, and Mrs. Malfoy had gone to bed a little later.

"Shall we wrap the presents then?" Snape asked, after Mrs. Malfoy had gone.

"Yes, I think we should start now, or we'll never finish." Hermione replied, a smile forming on her face.

They walked into Snape office, and floated the presents out into the living room. They began to wrap in silence. They finished around eleven, and placed the presents under the tree Snape had conjured. Hermione helped him decorate it, and stood back with him to admire their work.

"It's a nice tree." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is."

"I think it's time to go to bed. I'm too tired to do anything else."

"I agree." Snape said ushering her out of the room.

They walked in mute silence, up two flights of stairs, and around the corner. They stopped in front of Hermione's room. She turned to say goodnight, but no words came out. For a moment neither of them spoke, only gazed into each other's eyes. Snape raised his are and placed his hand gently on Hermione's cheek and stroked it, as she stared into his eyes.

_They're different… not like when I was in school. Filled with hate then; but soft and almost caring. They're beautiful. Deep, rich and filled with mystery…_

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her to him, with a strong hand, as their kiss deepened. They began to beck up as one, and had somehow opened the door, that was behind them. They slowly staggered over to the bed, in which they fell back upon. Snape stopped suddenly, as if he had come out of a trance. His eyes were closed, and Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he didn't. Instead he stood from the bed and left the room without saying a word.

Neither of them saw the person who had been watching. She shut the door. What she was going to do had to be done tonight; no exceptions.

**

* * *

**

The sounds of creaks rang through the air as she walked down the corridor on the cold, wooden, floors. She paused at a door, listening for movements within. She continued on and stopped at eh next door. She placed her hand on the knob, and listened. There were no movements, so she quietly opened the door. She walked with light footsteps, as she entered. The other girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The intruder went over to the other girl's dresser and placed an item within her clothes. She smiled evilly and turned to leave. She paused once at the door, and looked back at the other girl. _She's pretty. Too pretty. _She thought before shutting the door and leaving.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** _Wow that took a long time. I had known what I was going to do but it took a long time to get on paper… computer? Whatever. Anyways next chapter coming up soon. Hopefully it won't take as long. Let me know what you think. And I will continue this story as if I hadn't read the sixth book. So just keep that in mind. In other words, if you've read the sixth book, pretend you haven't. K? Again thanks to everyone who reviewed._


End file.
